


Trust

by sadgirl



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Love Triangle, M/M, Mild Daddy Kink (from lance @ shiro), Smut, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 18:24:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7812403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadgirl/pseuds/sadgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lance gets rejected by Keith, and Shiro helps take the pain away. </p><p> </p><p>(Not as emo as it sounds!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust

"l-l-lance!!! water u doin boy???" mullet boy asks when sokka climbs in his bed at like 1am

"i kant sleep w/o u babby" he reply smirking 

"O well goit out i dont wnt any1 getting the RONG Idea" 

"Wtf??" lance gaspa, "r u ashamed of me??" Hey say arms flying around glaring mullet in the eye. he stand up and throwmthe cover off the bed "well fine ! im outtie!" He yells

"Fine go then bitch!" keith yell bak

 

 

lance runs out w tears in his eyes mascara running. he runs and runs and runs into a big strong chest.. he almost falls but the bara arms of space daddy catch him good

"wats rong son- *cough* lance" he axs worry glimmering in his eyeballs

"nothing... I just feel unwanted..." lance nuzzles his face into shiros bara tiddies

"I wnt u" 

"rlly???"

"ya lol" 

"ok thx dad im going to my room n try 2 sleep now" 

"k bye" shrio gives lance a smoochy smooch on his forehead and goes into his room lays down n sleeps lance does the saem, smiling to himself as he fall asleep.

 

next morning everyone wake up n lance goes to the bathroom 2 take a shower n stuff, he opens the door n shiro is there naked

"aaaaaaaaa" lance scream frozen cos he can't tear his eyes away from the beautiful wet bara daddy

"oh hey lance (; " 

"Hey" 

"wanna come in here son ill wash ur back" 

"Hecks ya!!" Lamce rip his clothes off and run in 

shiro rubs his back and gasp at the softness of his baby boy he rubs rub and starts to get ERECT

'Oh no no im like 30 y am I popping boners outa nowhere!!' He think

"can I wash u 2" lance ask turning his head 2 meat shiros eye

"Uh uh no" 

"Y knot I wana so badly" 

Shiro looks away pain in his eye lance looks down and sees his massive boner

"Wow daddy shrio u getting a boner from my bak" 

Shrio whimpers "sry". 

"Uh it ok" lance turns n shows his boner too "c" 

Shiro gulps a big one "oh my u want to do iT " 

"Ofc" lance grabs at his own wiener and starts furiously jackin it shiro takes his hand and tells him to calm down lol he's like ok 

Shiro pulls lance onto his lap their manly hot dogs touchin "u gotta do it like tjis

He wraps his himan hand around both and rubs it up n down 

"hnGGGG" lance shivers shrio takes his robot hand and grips his hip to hold him still

The door creaks open n keith walks in then look @ them he gasps and lance looks up and jizzes immediately all over the place some his keith in the face somehow . He gasps and run out leaving the door open. 

"Wtf why didn't he close it " lance says outa breath shrio leans in n kisses him then cums too

"Idk lets finish " 

 

 

Bara daddy and his latino son com too brekfast and sit by eachother keith sits far far away next to allura n hunk cos fuk them sluts

"Kith I'm sry" bara daddy whispers into his ear hole whole passing 

Kieth stands up and slaps dad on the face eyes tearing up everyone looks over and gasp 

"What r u doin keith! " allura asks shocked

Shrio grips where wher slapped popping another boner 

"Do it again" he asks

Kieth is like wtf and runs away lance is looking at em both like omg 

Lance also gits up to to follow him n see if he's ok n not drinking bleach 

he find dat boi in his room crying 

"uh zuko? R u ok?" 

"how could u! Cheet on me!!" 

"Wat lol I didnt chest u rejected me remember?" 

"No I just wanted u to stay in ur own room for once u asswhole u always wet my friggin bed!!" 

 

"O sry" lance say sheepishly "uh now what" 

"let's bang" 

lance picks up keith and sets dat ass on the counter behind him he pushes his legs open and pulls his stupid aoba cosplay (red cos he a blood gang gang ) off "mmm bb" wink

Kieth moans n scream as he gets ravaged by the blue paladin "oh baby baby i did it again " he cums

Lance suckles on Keitha nip nops drinkin up all the milk 

"I want u to have my children..." 

"I Kant,! Keith shout "i don got a uterus u fool" 

"wtf? Then wast all dat blood I thot u were on yer period." 

keith look down n there's a lot of,blood " oh that's not blood that's pizza sauce I stuck some pizza up my ass" 

"y" lance gasps pulling his HArD pizza sauce covered COCK out 

OMG 

" I love it" he winks jizzing again all over but no jizzus comes out but apple juice 

"Omg apple juice yummy"

Kieth clenches his ass so hard lances dick pops off n gets stuck in keith, wtf.. 

"Oh no not again" keith ur dumbass u Baka u fool

"My dingaling omfg keith" 

"Lance u know my bootyhole is tender .. It's ur fault"

**Author's Note:**

> Taking prompts at http://bollyball.tumblr.com


End file.
